the move to miley
by chase2247
Summary: lilly mand oliver are friends. lilley wants miley but doesnt have the corage to speak to her until one night at the beach. can she get the nerves to speak to her? liley.
1. starting out new

I'm sitting here staring into space. Its my first day at my new school and im nervous as hell. I look at my bag sitting against the wall in my bedroom, not wanting to get up and head up the road to the school. Y did my parents have to drag me away from all my friends at the age of 17? Mow I have to meet new people and try make new friends…unlikley…highly unlikely. 'oh well guess I better go make a fool of myself' i say quietly out loud, and head out my room and out of the house.

"hey" I hear someone shout from not too far behind me.

"hi" I say shyly as I turn around to see who is speaking to me there's a guy around my age walking to me . I'm a little shocked because I know nobody here and I haven't come out my house in the 3weeks Ive been here. I'm from south Africa and I moved her to Malibu 3weeks ago because of my parents over-protectiveness for my safety..haha bullshit they did it for themselves and I hate them for taking me away from my friends.

"you going to the school up the road? You must be new here cuz I haven't seen you before" I just nod. "I'm Oliver by the way" I shake his outstretched hand "Lilly" I say almost in a whisper. I'm assuming he goes to the same school I'm starting at so I ease up and relax.

"so where you from? You don't sound like your from here."

"um I moved here from south Africa not to long ago. Its my first day at school today" I say with a slight smile.

"oh my god seriously!! That's so cool! Hey do I look OK?"

I like him he seems really nice. Hes wearing tight dark jeans and a tight fitted white Polo shirt with a pink one underneath giving a pink linning to the white. He also has Sunny's on and his blond hair spiked up all over the place. Hes posing for me and pouting his lips.

" yeah you look great" I giggle out. He must be gay cuz no straight guy would look, dress, smell or even act that good.

"fabulous! He squeals. I just laugh. I feel like Ive known him forever. And we've only just met.

We walk to school together and just talking and laughing till we get to the entrance of the high school.

"ill give you my number and text me letting me know what classes you have and ill show you round k. then ill introduce you to my friends. Cya" we exchange numbers and he gives me a mocking preppy side of the cheek kiss and walks to his locker. I turn the other way and walk to the main office building.

Im looking at my phone texting as Im walking and walk straight into someone

"oh god im so sorry I didn't mea…." I say suddenly and look at the person I bumped into being cut off from shocked at the sight before me. Shes so….gorgeous! "wow" I accidentally let the word slip out my mouth, which is open in amazement.

" its ok just watch where your going next time k…oh and thanks" she says sweetly and looks deap into my eyes. i fell my stomach tighten and my heart race. I can tell shes blushing from my wow comment. I cant take it so me being me I just run off.

So far its half way threw the day and im sitting with Oliver and his little group of friends, a girl called Ashley cant get enough of my accent and keeps asking me to say things then giggling to the girl sitting next to her who Oliver introduced as amber. The two girls were very preppy looking but very sweet. He said to me that they were his besties and the other people around the table were just people who sat with them.

I couldn't get that girl out of my head, she took the breath right out me and make me feel all funny inside. Ut I felt an instant attraction.

"hello earth to lilly…" I see a hand waving in front of my face and snap out of it

"i…uhh…just… I was daydreaming" I say

"well…about what?" Oliver asks with a smile

"nothing..well..not something….um…someone" I manage to say

"who……" " RIIINNNNG!!!!!!"

I hear the bell go for end of lunch and I tell Oliver ill tell him later but he wont leave it alone, we walk to our lockers and plan to meet after school to walk home.

"ok ill tell you at the end of school seeing as we don't have the last two periods together k?" I say with a promising voice

"you better or ill force it out of you little miss newbie" Oliver playfully pokes my sides and walks off

I groan as I look at what my next two classes are..calculus and English literature.. boring!

As I enter the class at the last minute I see her. "oh fuck" I say under my breath.

I hand the teacher the paper with my name and stuff on it and i look across the room in search of a seat not situated near the 'wow' girl but as my luck would have it there are non available and i walk my way to the back of the class to the empty seat next to her.

i feel her eyes on me and i look over at her, she smiles and my heart races "Hi im Miley" she says looking straight into my eyes. "Lilly" i say softly and clear my throat, looking away from her gaze.

" i like your accent, why did you run from me this morning when you bumped into me?" i hear her say and look at her. shes looking into my eyes again searching for an answer.

"I....." but i was cut off by the teacher telling us to stoop talking and be quiet. i look away and pretend it didn't happen. that day...that period was the last time i would talk to her i just didn't know it yet.

Finlay the end of a long first day. i walked to the entrance of the school in search of Oliver. i see him talking to a jock his hand rubbing up and down the jocks muscular arm. 'that guys got balls' i think to myself. "hey Olly" i yell out to him.

"hey girl how was our day?" he leans to me and does that side kiss on the cheek thing again.

"oh you know...boring i guess" i say lucky he hasn't asked me about the daydreaming thing. we start walking down the street back towards my house. " you wanna come over and we can chill and just talk" he asks me in a slightly happy cheery voice

"yeah ok i just gotta tell my parents k?" i say exitedly hes jumping up and down like a girl and giggling.

we get into his room and i sit on the edge of his massive bed, hes telling me bout his day and how much more boring than mine. then the question comes and im not ready "so who were you daydreaming about today at lunch?"


	2. speechless

**Hey there, sourry for not leaving a note at the beginning of my story. I hope youlike the story..i plan on making it an average 10 chapters. Please leave reveiws I could use some encouragment. Thankx.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing execpt for the plot. I wish I did though :P**

**Speechless**

Oliver's looking at me with excitement and confusion on his face.

"Well…..do you know a..a.. girl named…. M...Miley?" I ask slowly '_please say you do please!!'_

He looks at me turning his head to the side a bit. With a smirk "yeah I do..why you asking?" he answers letting out a slight laugh.

"well that's who I was thinking about today at lunch…a little embarrassing I know but there was something in her smile I couldn't help but think about she looked so beautiful and sweet" _'I feel like I know her..but in reality I don't and it makes me hurt'_

" Yeah she's hot you know..everybody thinks so..im not surprised" he replies to my confession a little coldly and rolls his eyes

"I never said she was hot, I don't see her as a piece of meat…I can see a beauty like no other in her eyes and I want to get to know her but im scared.."

"of what" he cuts me off

" just nerves I guess…I mean she must have so many friends already judging by your comment on her" I lie. "what's your problem with her? You seem to talk coldly of her"

"Just she once broke my best friends heart by dumping him after telling her he loved her" he seems to be angry but sad also " he moved away after that…I never forgave her for driving my best friend and the first person I ever loved away" he says holding up a picture of a 15year old blond boy, kinda chubby but still cute. "how long ago did this happen?" I say sympathetically

"about two years ago..we were 15 and we were all friends, then he asked her out and they became the cutest couple in the school..then she dumped him and I hated her thereafter" he says quickly and mater-of-factly I feel for him and plan to ask Miley her side..when I get the balls to speak to her.

"im sorry Olly, I kind of know how you feel" I give him a smile and a hug

We give each other a hug and say our goodbyes at the end of his drive, Im walking to my house just 5 houses down!!! Amazing I know right. I mean how cool is it to have a friend live that close to you! As I walk up to my front door I see my mum standing there asking a million and one questions about why im 5minutes late "mum I was just at Oliver my new friends house, it's just down the road, it won't happen again k" in say walking inside and going straight to my room. I am cold to my parents but they don't care they just leave me alone and that's the way I like it. I stare out my window at the night sky, its really beautiful here, the stars shining in the black sky, the warm air and smell of the beach, im lost in thought thinking about it but my thoughts change to Miley and her beautiful eyes. I must have fallen asleep because I open my eyes look at the time..11.46pm i sigh and look back out the window, just as I look a hooded figure walks down the street, I have a perfect view of my street from my bedroom window. I get a feeling inside me telling me to follow it, I get off my bed and hop out the window and walk slowly behind this person. As soon as I know it im at the beach looking in front of me to the dark figure im so drawn to. I walk towards the person and I stand on a piece of scrunched plastic pie wrapper causing noise, the figure jumps and I can see her face now…."Lilly?" she says with a shocked voice but deep down it hides pain and I can see the tears rolling down her cheeks

"Miley!?!" I half scream half choke out

"wh..what are yo..you doing here?" her voice is cracked and I know its from the crying

"I saw you walking down the street and I followed you, I didn't know it was you..are you ok?..do you want me to leave" I ask turning slightly to intend my apology and get my answer.

"no please don't go..i mean..um..id like some company if you wouldn't mind" she spits out and I can tell she was giggling at the beginning of her sentence, I blush and look over at her, shes patting the ground next to her indicating me to take a seat._ 'oh god im going to be having a conversation with her! Shit ok lilly act cool, casual k casual' _i walk over to her with my chest out and my head high and hands at my sides _'ok not that casual shes giggling at you, you dork….' _im brought out of my thoughts by a hand on mine pulling me down. I land on my butt with a thud and she laughs at the way I was walking before. We talk for a good hour just getting to know the little things about each other I finally ask her.

"so whats bothering you? I know you just sort of met me and if you don't want to tell me then that's totally cool I underst…" she puts a finger over my lips and smiles, _'oh my god she touched my lips_'I rub my finger over the area she touched it still tingling from her soft touch

"its ok I feel like ive known you forever, I feel like I can tell you anything, we have an awesome connection and ive never felt that before, just by you being here I don't want to cry and I feel better" she says smiling at me _'she has a great smile' _"but I better get going, its getting late and I don't want to get you in to trouble, ill tell you another time k, promise" she says getting up, I just nod and get up wiping my but to get the sand off, _'wait why don't I feel pants? And why can I feel my underwear? Oh fuck!!'_ i look down and I remember I jumped off my bed not putting pants on! So Im standing there in jus a skin tight shirt coming just above the hem of my black boyleg underwear! " you have great legs lil" she says looking at me up and down, I blush "um thanks..um why didn't you tell me before and save me the embarrassment" I chuckle out, "well I thought you knew and I liked admiring your legs..are you telling me you didn't even realize it?" she laughs as she says it and I just say "can I walk you home since we came from the same way?" she agrees and we start walking, we are silent but it's a comfortable silence

"well here I am thanks Lilly it was nice talking to you, you made me feel heaps better and I cant thank you enough..um where do you live? Is it far?" she hugs me as she asks the last questions, "um….." I look around and just across the road I see my house! "this might sound a little strange but that's my house right there" I say pointing to my house. "Wow are you serious? That's so cool. I might come over sometime" she looks at me with a teasing smile "just to see those legs again" she giggles and turns and walks to her front door. Im left there blushing as red as a tomato and left with my thoughts.

BEEEEP…BEEEEP!!!!! I hear my alarm going off and slam my fist into it to shut it off, "I hate school" I mumble. I could just not go I think to myself, my parents leave for work before I wake up and get home after I finish school so I could take days off if I wanted to. I just lay there in my bed I pull out my phone and text Oliver to say im not coming into school. _'a whole day just to myself…hmmm sounds good'_ I think and smile to myself

Im sitting on my couch watching shit on tv..still in just my boxers and a singlet, eating junk food cuz I got the munchies..i love getting high, I feel like a million bucks and my confidence is unbelievable, its halfway through the day and I decide to go outside and have another smoke.

After about 20minutes I go back inside and turn off the tv and put the stereo on. I know it's a bit strange to dance around your house in the middle of the day completely blazed and in your underwear but its really fun and entertaining, im listing to Michael Jackson and trying to do his moves when I hear a knock at my front door I stop dead and just stare at the door, knocking again, I walk over to it slowly not knowing who the hell it could be. I look through the little peep hole thing and almost faint at who I see.

**A/N sorry to leave it off like that. I just thought id let you know that this story has a slight truth to it kind of like my own personal experiences lol. So please leave reviews id love to know what you guys think k, cya xoxox**


End file.
